Automotive wiring systems sometimes require more relay controlled circuits that can be accommodated by the electrical distribution center (EDC) of the vehicle. In this situation, there are two possible solutions: redesign the electrical distribution center to include additional relay connectors or add relay connectors to the vehicle wiring system outside of the electrical distribution center. Adding additional relay connectors will likely increase the size of the EDC, making packaging of the EDC within the vehicle more difficult. The electrical content requiring the additional relays may only be used on the most highly optioned vehicles, so an additional cost for a larger EDC would put a cost penalty on vehicles with lower electrical content. Adding relay connectors to the wiring system may increase costs and complexity of the wiring system as well as decrease reliability since hard wired connections have to be made.